mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Dima
Felix Dima was born on 5 February 1979 in a small village near Romania's capital city ,Bucharest . His family was poor and his childhood was filled by struggles of different types .During high school he met the Balcescu brothers , Aurel and Emilian.They became close friends with Radu Antonescu and Eric Arsenie and their plan was go to the US as soon as they finish high school. The Balcescu Clan Arriving in Los Santos at age 19 , Felix and his friends got different jobs .Felix worked as a delivery truck driver for two years ,but he realized that this kind of job isn't for him .The others were unsatisfied with their workplaces too , so they decided to try out something else. After saving enough money , the five men bought a bar at the docks in Los Santos and named it The Ocean Docks Tavern .Business was going pretty well ,romanians from all over Los Santos would soon come over , it became a little community for romanian immigrants .They also met Stefan Pavelescu ,who would soonly become very close to them . Beginning of crime life In 2001 Felix and his crew bought a big garage close to the bar they owned .The japaneese mob members were doing business in a warehouse next to their new garage .The yakuza saw the opportunity and went by the bar ,wanting to extort it .Felix and his crew were all there so they oposed to the japaneeses intentions .Felix grabbed a yakuza member and punched him ,his act causing a large brawl. During his fight , Felix lost control and killed one of the japaneese .It would be the first time to ever kill a person .Because of his crime , all the crew was in danger , so they decided to kill the rest of the japaneese too .There was no turning back from this point ,they made enemies in Los Santos crime life , so they couldn't go back .Because of his strong leading qualities , Aurel gathered up his friends once again and formed The Balcescu Clan. Felix went through a depression and could not get over the fact that he ended a man's life .He would go to the church all the time and pray for forgiveness. Few months later ,one of Felix's best friends , Radu Antonescu got in trouble with a mexican gang from Tar Street .Dima met Radu and they drove to Tar street armed with baseball bats and spray cans .They trashed the mexican's houses and left.The next day , when Aurel entered the bar , he had an imense surprise :shotgun shells were on the floor ,chaires were broken and fridges were empty. Felix found a black guy in need of cash and payed him to burn down the mexican's houses.And he did.It would be the first time he would be heard of in the streets .From then on ,Balcescu Clan had no other trouble with that gang. Being one of the founder members of the clan ,Felix got respect easily inside the organisation , and was asigned by Aurel to be responsable with robbing and stealing . One day ,Aurel got pulled over by the police , but he evaded and cops started to chase him.He drove as fast as he could ,and he was a little high on cocaine ,so he stumbled with his car off a cliff and died .Felix went to the funeral ,where he and the rest of his buddies decided to continue The Balcescu Clan without Aurel . Dima was stealing cars and robbing stores .His business was doing good , until one day in 2002 , when police busted him while he was robbing somebody behind a garage at the Docks.He was convicted to six years of prison In prison he met several romanians and recruited most of them in The Balcescu Clan .When he got out in 2008 ,the clan had moved to Blueberry ,because of trouble with mexican gangs .Soon enough , Blueberry became populated mostly by romanians and was knows as Little Bucharest'' .They bought a bar in Blueberry ,too and named it ''The happy Glass . Sadly , after two years of business ,the Clan's leaders were shot down by the irish mob's hitmen and The Balcescu Clan was over .Felix and Daniel A. Jefferson seemed to be the only survivors of the massacre.Felix lost almost all his friends and returned to Romania ,but he felt like he didn't fit in anymore , so he came back and met the Bordeianu brothers . The Bordeianu brothers started another business in Blueberry and Felix started to work for them .He made new friends and soonly became one of the best men in the clan .He also met Alexandru Florut .When Alexandru decided to start a new business near San Fiero in 2012 ,Felix followed him and continued what he knew best:car thefts and robberies.It was 2 may 2013 when Felix got the call.Felix , need urgent help at the bar , the irish are shooting at us .'''It was Alexandru '''Sefu Florut .By that time , Felix would be the underboss in The Ardealu organiaztion.He had two ak47s at him ,but only one ammo pack.He also had a Colt 45. Dima rushed to the bar and got into a shotout with the irish over there .The others were hiding inside the bar and he was left alone .He got shot to dead. After this , he was burried near his best comarades from Balcescu Clan , Bordeainu Clan and Ardealu Organization.He set an example of dedication and love for his brothers and his name will never be forgotten.